Random Pairings Part 1
by Frostic Queen
Summary: Just a bunch of random, probably unexpected pairings. Mostly boyxboy. Not sure if there will be any girlxgirl. It's not really my thing but we'll see.
1. Brian and Spencer

Here's another random fic I decided to start for no particular reason. The chapters won't be too long unless the pairing takes some setting up. For example, Kai's chapter will be a complete mystery to all but myself and as such it will run for several pages

* * *

><p><span>1<span>

Brian and Spencer

It was a normal afternoon for the Blitzkrieg Boys. They'd been in the gym since early morning and were calling it quits for lunch. Tala and Ian had headed out first, leaving Spencer and Brian behind. Nothing seemed wrong as Spencer changed out of his gym clothes until Brian approached him fresh out of the shower. The buff giant would never admit it aloud but he found the shorter falcon master quite attractive. They'd grown up together after all. Nobody knew Brian like Spencer did. Seeing Brian in nothing but a towel set Spencer's pulse racing but he had no hopes of Brian having feelings for him. Brian had the habit of boning every hot girl he came across. Spencer wouldn't be surprised if his comrade had a child out there wondering when their father would come home. Those thoughts saddened Spencer. "Hey Spence, you're a world away. Something wrong?" Spencer snapped out of his thoughts to see Brian had gotten rather close to him. "I-I'm fine, Brian. Just a bit tired is all." "If you say so. Something's been eating at you lately, Spencer. You can't hide it. Not from me anyway. Tala and Ian might be unaware of your troubles but I'm not." Brian moved a bit closer to Spencer, sliding an arm around his shoulders. Spencer was glad Brian could not feel his heart beating like a runaway train in his breast, feeling it might explode if he got any closer. Looking into Brian's eyes, Spencer saw something he'd never seen before. "Y'know Spence. I've been a rotten brother to you lately. Going off and leaving you on your own with those lunatics. I think it's time I made up for all that." Heat lifted to Spencer's cheeks and there was no way he could hide it. "It's fine, Brian. I know by now I can't cling to you all the time." Brian took Spencer by surprise, grabbing his headgear with his spare hand and this made Spencer panic.

Spencer could only watch as Brian's face got closer to his. He prayed the other two wouldn't come back and catch him and Brian so close. Brian wasn't blind. He knew Spencer was scared even if he refused to let it show. Spencer tried to remove Brian's hand but failed, his fingers tightly gripping the ear cover of his headband. "It's okay." Brian whispered almost too softly. "You don't have to be scared, Spencer. The thing is…I like you too. As more than just a brother." Spencer wanted to believe he was hearing things but Brian gave him no chance to ask questions, seizing his lips in a semi-fierce kiss. At first Spencer didn't know how to respond. He was scared somebody would find out. Eventually, Spencer gave in, his arms snaking around Brian's waist, feeling the strength of his back. Just as Brian reached for Spencer's belt, Tala came waltzing in. The team captain couldn't believe what he was seeing, backing out of the locker room slowly. Brian and Spencer were none the wiser that they'd been seen snogging. Spencer pushed Brian's back against the lockers, groping at whatever ass he had. "Take it easy Spence. Let's not get too hasty. We're not at home after all." Spencer knew Brian was right but all he wanted to do was lay him bare and love him. "Then I advise you prepare yourself, Brian." With no further words Brian and Spencer left the gym once dressed. They met with Tala and Ian before heading home. Once there, they vanished into Spencer's room for several hours. Ian had to wonder what the heck had gotten into them, until he could hear pleasurable screaming coming from upstairs. Tala was calm on the outside but inside, he was terribly shocked. By the sounds of things, it was Brian in control with Spencer as the submissive one. Ian was so disturbed he actively left the building. It was cold out, but he didn't care. In the dark of night, Brian lay in Spencer's bed, looking down on his boned lover while he slept.

* * *

><p>And that's chapter one. Onto the second!<p> 


	2. Tala and Rei

Now this one took a while to write. I've been stuck down with writer's block and finished it about a week ago if not two.

* * *

><p><span>2<span>

Tala and Rei

Some odd days passed after Spencer and Brian got together. Tala had been feeling a little down since he wasn't able to get much in the way of sleep. As he walked down the streets, Rei came to his mind. Tala remembered very little of the teams they'd faced in the tournament some years ago but the memory of Rei stuck firm. The last thing Tala wanted to do was admit to being gay although people saw him as feminine the way he'd put his hands on his hips. But he couldn't help finding Rei attractive. He was slim yet muscular and pretty cute in the face. Tala was so absorbed in his thoughts he bumped into somebody. To his glee and worry it was Rei. He and the rest of his team had moved away from Russia and they now lived in Japan. They found jobs and a place where they could live together with the exception of Kai. The lucky git had a mansion all to himself. Tala just stood there blinking as he looked down. Rei's golden eyes were questioning as to what had gotten Tala distracted enough to not notice where he was going. "Hey Tala. You feeling okay? You look a little pale." Tala snapped out of his thoughts and reverted to his antisocial self, folding his arms tightly. "I don't see how my wellbeing is any of your concern." "Well pardon me for trying to be friendly. You really need to learn how to talk to people, Tala. I know you had it rough growing up but you're free to do as you please with your life." "And I chose not to be sociable now get out of my way." Rei would hate to admit it, but Tala's words bit into with icy cold fangs, watching as the Russian captain stalked away. What he wanted was to get Tala alone, to talk to him in hopes it would help him to open up a little. His mind made up, Rei followed Tala.

This of course irked the Russian red head, ceasing his walk. "I told you to go away, kitty cat." "No, I won't. Look, my place is empty right now so why don't you join me for a quiet cup of tea?" Tala considered his options. He could either go to a café where girls would hound him, or he could go with his crush and possibly end up doing something stupid. Tala decided to choose the latter, hands stuffed into his pockets. Rei couldn't be happier to have Tala walking beside him. He'd secretly admired the headstrong leader for years, worried that voicing his admiration would push Tala out of his reach. Rei's place wasn't too modern. It had a 50s Japanese style to it with a dimming fire. "Have a seat. I'll go put the kettle on. Oh, and please remove your shoes before stepping on the mats. I was taught that it's rude to wear shoes inside the home." Rei's way of life confounded Tala but he did as told, leaving his shoes on the mat by the front door. Around the sitting room he saw cushions and mats scattered around, choosing a deep blue cushion to sit on. Tala wasn't fond of sitting on floors. It reminded him of the abbey plus it was just plain uncomfortable. Rei returned with a pot of tea, milk, sugar and two cups on a tray just as Tala folded his legs to try and get comfortable. "I have a wicker chair if the floor isn't to your liking." "I'll be fine." "If you insist. Don't worry, it's not green or herbal tea. I keep a stock of a Russian brand should Kai spontaneously materialize at my door. I know he hates the local stuff." "We haven't seen him for a while. You?" "Not a peep. I guess Kai's just relishing the days of peace from Tyson." Tala pulled a small smile, lifting one finger when Rei raised the sugar pot. A little milk was added before the cup reached Tala's hands. Rei watched closely as Tala blew onto the hot liquid in hopes to cool it before taking a sip. "So how is it?" "Spot on. Not many people can get it right first time." "Well I worked at a hotel for a while so I learned all tricks of the trade. I'm glad you like it."

The room fell silent after that. True Rei wanted to talk to Tala, but he wasn't sure what subjects would and wouldn't upset the devil haired Russian. Tala noticed Rei's unease, setting the cup down with a gentle clatter. He also observed that Rei sat on his knees most comfortably. Rei cocked his head to the side at the face Tala pulled, and likely tried to conceal. "Something wrong Tala?" "How can you sit like that? Doesn't it hurt?" "I've been sitting like this since I was a child so I'm used to it. You look like you prefer a chair. I can't say I blame you, being forced to sit on cold, biting stone all the time." Tala's shoulders tensed, his facial features turning sharp. Rei knew he'd touched on a sensitive subject, bowing his head in shame and muttering an apology. Tala calmed, to Rei's surprise. "It's not your fault, Rei." "But I feel terrible making you remember that place. And THEM. You all came here to get away from the memories." "But I cannot escape or forget them. The way I see it, we'll always be trapped in its memory. We'll always be what those people made us." Tala flinched a little when Rei moved to kneel behind him, feeling hands on his shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Unhand me." "Hey, relax. Your muscles are all knotted so sit still." Tala retained whimpers as Rei's hands worked away at his shoulders, feeling all the tension in them fading away. It was easy for Rei to tell that Tala had become submissive. His head drooped, shoulders sagging. "There, how does that feel?" "Better than it has in years." "You gotta stop stressing your limbs. What kind of work do you do?" "Meh. Odd jobs. People ask, I do." "A Jack-of-all-trades huh? Didn't picture you the type. There, all done. Anywhere else you need rubbing?" _'Oh I have a place all right.'_ "Tala?" "No. Thanks. So what about you? Employed?" "Well I'd like to say I found work in a restaurant but then I'd be lying. Tyson's Grandpa is getting old, Bruce and Hiro can't really cook so I work there. It's not much but I'm paid enough to keep myself alive."

"I'd ask you to come work for us if the risk of you being killed wasn't high." Rei was intrigued immediately, moving to sit beside Tala but far enough away so not to intrude his personal space. "You have my attention. Why would I be likely to die working for you boys?" "Brian loves to throw knives around when Ian decides to piss him off, Spencer is pretty possessive of the oven, and I'm a bit of a bastard when I don't get my morning coffee by 7am." Rei's face paled and Tala noticed. "Oh, and Ian is always trying to pull our trousers down or kill us in his science experiments." "I'll pass then." Looking at his watch, Rei noticed it was almost lunch time. "Well it's almost time for dinner. I have to head over to Tyson's and make sure they're all fed over there. Feel free to stay while I'm gone. There's food in the cupboards if you're hungry." "Are you sure you don't mind me staying?" "Of course not. And do mind the cat. She'll be due home any minute now." Tala dreaded staying now he knew Rei had a cat. He wasn't allergic to them at all. Tala just didn't get along with cats. He was a dog person thanks to Wolborg. Tala's heart began to race as he heard the front door close, signalling Rei's departure. He wondered how long his host would be gone, not wanting to be alone with the mentioned feline. About ten minutes after Rei left the building, Tala heard something from the kitchen. It sounded like a plastic sheet swinging. Time seemed to slow down when a meow met Tala's ears. A black/white cat padded into the room, her gold eyes fixing on Tala right away. "Um…hi kitty." Tala didn't dare take his eyes off the furball as she walked towards him, tail high. He almost flinched when the cat sat in front of him, eyes pleading expectantly. Tala reached out slowly, retracting his hand when the cat's tail twitched. He relaxed a little when the feline started to purr as the back of her ear was scratched. "Well whaddya know? There is a cat on Earth that doesn't attack me at first glance." Tala's fear receded as Rei's cat rolled over, showing her belly to him.

When Rei returned home, he found Tala playing with his cat. She was chasing a mouse on a string while Tala had his backside in the air like a dog wanting to play, pulling the strung toy across the mat. Rei watched for a little while before he felt the moment needed to be ruined. "I see you've met my Tsuki?" Tala was off the floor like a rocket, straightening his shirt and tossing the toy across the room, Tsuki hot on its heels. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody I caught you with your ass high, playing with a cat." "Normally cats attack me on sight." "What? That can't be right. I can't picture Tsuki attacking anybody but Tyson and Daichi. I'm pretty sure Kai pampered her during his last visit but whenever I try to catch him, they're at opposite sides of the room." "Typical Kai. But yeah. I've never got on with cats much. I think it has something to do with Wolborg. Normally I take him everywhere but today I just didn't feel like it." "Maybe you're right. Now, how about some lunch?" "Just hold on a second. You just fed everyone in Tyson's house and now you intend to feed both of us?" "It'd be rude to leave my guest go hungry. Don't worry Tala. I've got energy to burn. But I wouldn't mind a hand preparing things." Tala raised his hands, backing away slowly. "You really don't want me in your kitchen. Last time I attempted to make toast I almost set the house on fire." "I'm not asking you to help me cook, Tala." Rei got out between sniggers. "All I'm asking is that you assist me in grabbing stuff from cupboards." Tala calmed but he still wasn't sure about being in Rei's kitchen. When Rei left the room, Tsuki followed. Tala almost tripped over her trying to walk out the door. "You get used to it, Tala. Now, Tsuki. Don't be so hasty when we have a visitor. It's not very polite. Now go sit in your bed for a bIT!" Tala lunged forward as Rei slipped on what looked like a cat bell ball. Despite his strength, Tala was sent ass first to the floor with Rei on his lap. "Owie. So much for a cat always landing on its feet." Rei's eyes grew wide when he felt something pressing against his rear quarters.

Turning around with painful slowness, Rei saw Tala's cheeks had gone fluorescent pink. The matter was made worse when something formed a tent in Rei's trousers, making him blush too. "I guess that solves that." "W-What do you mean, Tala?" "So that's not a no reason boner you've got there?" Rei's blush darkened a few shades when Tala cupped his face. "T-Tala? What are you doing?" "What I should've done the moment we got here. I knew you inviting me over for tea was a little suspicious." Rei wanted to believe he was dreaming when Tala kissed him. Their erections grew stiffer at the same time, easing Rei's fear of rejection. He leaned into Tala's arms only to be picked up and set back down on the kitchen table, Tala between his legs. Rei gave a satisfied moan as he felt Tala's rock hard manhood grinding against his own. Tala grew tired of feeling fabric under his hands, ripping Rei's shirt open effortlessly, making the younger, shorter male squeal. Rei also lost his trousers pretty quickly and he knew what Tala had in mind, trying to push him away with little success. "What's the matter Rei? Don't you want me?" "N-Not yet. We're not even dating and you already want to bed me. That's bad manners in my country." "But we're not in China Rei. Just a little taste." A shiver of anticipation raced down Rei's spine when Tala moved to suck at his neck, toes curling. Tala would've succeeded in claiming Rei had somebody not come through the front door. "Rei? I know you're home, the door wasn't locked!" "Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Rei hurriedly threw his ripped shirt into the washing machine, pulled a fresh white vest top on along with a black hoodie to hide the possible hickie and replaced his trousers all while Tala sat with his legs under the table to hide his boner. It had been Lee at the door without company. "Well there's a face I never expected to see. Tala isn't it?" The man in question ignored Lee, turning his gaze to Rei who had moved to the oven. "Rei? Are you alright?" "I'm fine Lee. Just a little surprised to see you is all."

To Rei's misfortune, Lee pulled him into a hug. "Well now I know you really are happy to see me Rei." Said teen blushed bright red and Lee just gave a hearty laugh. "I jest. So what brings this guy to your humble abode?" "Tala looked a little down when he bumped into me outside so I invited him over for a cup of tea to calm down. It's not like you to come over unannounced, Lee. What's wrong?" "It's the elder. He passed away yesterday morning." Rei's face paled and Tala felt a little unwelcome among the two friends. "I'll leave you two in peace. I can see this is a matter I shouldn't be involved with as a stranger to your culture. I'll be seeing you Rei." "But Tala…" "It's fine. You need space right now so it'd be wrong of me to push my presence onto you. Just look me up if you ever wanna talk. I'll see myself out." Lee had not expected Tala to be so polite about the matter, following him to the door. "Hey, wait a minute." Tala raised an eyebrow and turned around. "What?" "Thanks. I wouldn't expect somebody from another country to understand our troubles. I was wrong about you, Tala." "Well if that's all, I'll be on my way home. No doubt Ian has come close to being killed by Brian again." Lee understood, allowing Tala to leave but Tsuki wanted one final cuddle, leaping up onto Tala's shoulder. "Oh, hey fuzzball. I gotta go but you can be sure I'll come back someday. Go on inside. Your master needs you right now." Tsuki left Tala a little flushed when she licked his nose, running inside straight after. With no further obstructions, Tala returned home to find Spencer on the couch. "Oh, you're home. Where'd you vanish to?" "Nowhere in particular. Where's the midget?" "Last I heard Brian stuffed him in the washing machine for pulling his trousers down." Tala heaved a sigh, stalking up to his room for some peace and quiet. Once there he flopped down on the bed after removing his white denim jacket. Thinking of Rei got the man downstairs awfully excited and Tala could only groan. How he wanted the younger man.

A couple of days passed since Tala and Rei learned of the other's attraction. Tala wouldn't admit it, but he was worried. Having no knowledge of Rei's past, he didn't know how the raven haired teen dealt with emotional stress. Was he hiding away? Had Rei returned to China, never to be seen again? Or would he show himself when the time was right? Tala couldn't say. All he knew was that his loins ached for Rei, to love him. The red haired captain was busy masturbating when somebody knocked on his bedroom door. Putting his pecker away, Tala unlocked the door and yanked it open, ready to bite Ian's head off, but it wasn't the long nosed midget outside. It was Rei, his cheeks stained with tears. "Rei?" "I'm sorry to come by so suddenly Tala I…" "No it's fine. I wasn't doing much anyhow. Come inside and sit down." While Rei stepped past him, Tala made sure the others weren't watching or in earshot. Tala felt a bit anxious as he sat next to Rei on the bed, unsure if he should ask about the elder. Rei noticed Tala's unease, gently squeezing his hand. "It's okay. I don't mind you asking." "But it's none of my business as an outsider." "You're not an outsider to me, Tala. You're a friend. The village counsel wants me to go home, and to marry a woman I don't even have THOSE feelings for. My village means everything to me and if they knew I…" "How long have you lived away from that village Rei?" "A number of years. But that…" "You are therefore no longer tied to their rules." "How can you be sure?" "I did some research when I got home. The village may be your home, but it's not your HOME." For a moment Rei didn't understand, but eventually Tala's words made sense. Hoping to find a better answer, Rei looked up into Tala's blue eyes to find they said no different. He sighed, sinking into the Russian's arms. "It'll be fine. Don't reply to their letters, lock the door and don't answer. They'll get the message." Tala gave Rei no chance to answer, pushing him to lie down, legs wide. "Enough talk. I've been longing for you, Rei."

* * *

><p>If you guys have any ideas for other pairings, please feel free to let me know. The review button won't bite. I'll do my best to cover all the teams but I'm making no promises<p> 


End file.
